


Guess What??!!??

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny have surprises for Don and Mac...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What??!!??

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Jackson groped blindly down the hall to the bathroom, hoping to get there before he made a mess. Once he was finished vomiting, he cleaned up the mess, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. As he slid back into the bed, Don rolled over and asked if he was alright. Jackson said everything was fine and told Don to go back to sleep. Don snuggled up against Jackson's back, threw his arm over Jackson's belly and was snoring lightly. Jackson lay there waiting for sleep to claim him in hopes that the nausea would go away.

 

Meanwhile, at the Taylor apartment, Danny was doing basically the same thing Jackson was. He'd been sick most of the day and into the evening, and couldn't figure out why. He and Mac had eaten the same thing for lunch, and after that, Danny couldn't seem to keep anything down. He didn't think it was food poisoning because Mac hadn't gotten sick. Still and all, he just wanted his stomach to calm down. He decided to make an appointment with Dr. Chapman in the morning just to be on the safe side.

 

The next morning found both men still feeling pretty rough. Jackson made Don his breakfast and while Don was waiting for his food, he poured himself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. The smell of the cigarette sent Jackson scrambling for the bathroom, and Don came to check on him.....

 

“What is it, babe?”

 

“The smell of your cigarette made me sick.....”

 

“I'm sorry.....”

 

“Donnie, please go and call Dr. Chapman's office and ask Liz if I can get an appointment sometime today......”

 

“I'm on it.....”

 

Jackson could hear Don on the phone. He managed to get cleaned up and headed back to the kitchen. Don ended the phone call and told him that his appointment was for 11:30 that morning. He asked Jackson if he wanted him to go with him, and Jackson told him that he would be fine. He also promised to call Don if something was wrong. The two said their goodbyes and Don headed off to the precinct.

 

Jackson showed up a bit early for his appointment, and was surprised to see Danny Messer leafing though a magazine.....

 

“Hey you!”

 

“Honey!!!!!”

 

“Danny, are you okay?”

 

“Not really..... I've got some sort of stomach bug that don't want to let go.”

 

“Me, too. I've been sick for the past week and a half.....”

 

“Let me guess: it hits at the oddest times, certain smells drive you crazy, and it takes your stomach forever to calm down once you've thrown up.”

 

“That's it to the letter!”

 

“I really wish I knew what this was..... it's driving me crazy!”

 

About that time, the nurse came and called Danny in to see the doctor. Jackson told him to hang around afterward so they could go get a soda or something. Danny said he would wait and turned to follow the nurse. While Danny was in with the doctor, Jackson was thinking about the situation and thought it was a bit odd that Danny had the same symptoms he was having. Before he knew it, Danny was coming out and he was being called in.

 

Dr. Chapman greeted Jackson and they got started on the exam. Afterward, the doctor asked Jackson about his symptoms and he explained how certain smells made him sick, etc. Dr. Chapman did a few more tests and told Jackson he would call him the next day with the results. He also told him to get some anti-nausea liquid at the drugstore. When they were finished, Jackson went out to find Danny in the waiting room.

 

They went to Pressman's Deli to have a soda, and then stopped at the pharmacy down the block. They laughed at each other for choosing cherry flavored anti-nausea liquid. They went to Jackson's place to hang out and visit. During the conversation, Danny asked Jackson about his exam with Dr. Chapman. Jackson told him it was a routing exam except for right at the end. Danny asked him if he had to pee in a cup and let him check out his genital region. Jackson said that was what happened with him. Danny wondered aloud what that was all about. Jackson said he didn't know, and the conversation shifted to other topics. After about an hour, Danny said he was going home because he was tired and wanted to take a nap. Jackson replied that a nap sounded like heaven. As he was leaving, Danny asked if Jackson would call when he got his test results. He promised he would and Danny left.

 

Jackson lay down and told himself he was only going to nap for an hour or so. When he finally woke up, Don was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He looked at the clock and was surprised to find that he had slept for nearly five hours! He got out of bed, and made a bee-line for the bathroom because the smell of the food cooking made him sick. He took some of the anti-nausea liquid and made his way to the kitchen.....

 

“Hey, babe.... how are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit..... what the hell are you cooking in here?”

 

“Some stir fry, and I made some fried rice....why?”

 

“The smell made me sick.....”

 

“Babe, I'm sorry..... I was hungry when I got home and you were asleep. I was trying not to bother you....”

 

“It's okay, Big Man..... I'm sorry for being so grouchy. This stomach thing has put me in a bad mood.....”

 

“Did you go see Dr. Chapman today?”

 

“Yeah, and guess who I ran into in the waiting room.....”

 

“Who?”

 

“Danny..... he's been having the same trouble I have......”

 

“That explains why he's been missing so much work lately.....”

 

“He didn't tell me about that.....”

 

“Anyway..... what did the doc say?”

 

“He did some tests, and blood work and he told me he would call me when the results came back.....”

 

“What about the being sick all the time?”

 

“Anti-nausea liquid..... he told me to take that until we know more.”

 

“So does he think it's serious?”

 

“No.... I'll know more in a couple of days.....”

 

Don finished cooking dinner and Jackson sat with him while he ate. He didn't trust his stomach so he just had a glass of iced tea. They talked about Don's day and other things and Don suggested they go to bed early. Jackson got the hint and went to get ready. Afterward, Don held Jackson in his arms and told him how much he loved him. Jackson was about to reply when he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Don followed and helped his lover clean himself up and take more of the medicine the doctor prescribed. They went back to bed and went to sleep.

 

The next morning found Jackson nauseated and Don concerned. The phone rang and Don answered it. He listened for a moment and then told Jackson it was Dr. Chapman's office calling. Jackson took the phone and spoke to Liz. She asked if he could come in so Dr. Chapman could speak to him. Jackson asked when, and she said it would be good if he could be there when they opened. Jackson said he would be there and ended the call. Don asked what was going on and Jackson replied that Dr. Chapman wanted to talk to him before the clinic opened. Don asked if Jackson wanted him to go along and he said it wasn't necessary and that he would call as soon as he had news. Jackson called Danny and told him about the clinic calling him. Danny said he had gotten the same phone call. The two agreed to meet in front of the clinic and Jackson ended the call, curious as to what he was about to find out.....

 

 

Jackson saw Danny pacing up an down in front of the clinic. He called to him and Danny rushed over, looking extremely anxious. They talked for a few minutes and Liz came to let them in. She took them back to Dr. Chapman's office and ushered them in. The doctor asked Jackson to step out while he talked to Danny. When he heard that, Danny told the doctor that he and Jackson knew each other and that he worked with Don so whatever he had to say, he could say it in front of Jackson. He did that more for himself than anything. He hoped the doctor would let Jackson stay because he was scared of what he was about to find out. The doctor said it was okay and Jackson sat back down.....

 

“I'm sure both of you are are wondering why I called you both down here, so I'll get right to the point. After checking and re-checking your test results, I found that both of you are pregnant.....”

 

“Doc, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Jackson, I am 100% positive!”

 

“Oh, Doc, this is great news. Don's gonna be thrilled!”

 

“Danny, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.....I'm just a bit stunned is all.....”

 

“Dr. Chapman, how far along are we?”

 

“To the best I can tell, you are both about two months along.....”

 

Jackson could see that Danny was upset, and planned to talk to his friend as soon as they left the office. Dr. Chapman explained that they would be having more tests, and he would set up regular appointments. He went on to write them both prescriptions for prenatal vitamins, and told them to come back in a week. Jackson led Danny out of the office and caught a cab. He gave the driver his address and settled back, marveling at the fact that he was having Don Flack's baby.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Jackson made some decaf coffee. He and Danny made small talk and then Danny got serious......

 

“Jax, I'm scared.....”

 

“Why, Dan?”

 

“I'm afraid of what Mac's gonna say.....”

 

“You don't think he'll be happy about this?”

 

“I really don't know...... we never talked about having kids. I told him that I was carrier, but it never went much further.....”

 

“He understood what being a carrier meant, right?”

 

“He did.....he did some research on it and ask me a bunch of questions.....did you and Don have the talk?”

 

“We did..... he was shocked at first, but he read up on it and was okay after that.”

 

“So he'll be okay with this?”

 

“I think he will..... he's been talking about a family for a while now.....”

 

“I just hope Mac feels the same.....”

 

“Danny, I think he will. Listen, I've got an idea..... why don't you call him and tell him that ya'll are having dinner with us tonight, and we'll tell them together.... how about that?”

 

“That sounds fine..... what time?”

 

“Tell him to come straight from work.... I'll call Don and tell him the same......”

 

After the phone calls were made, Jackson and Danny ate some crackers and drank some juice. Danny asked if he could stay and Jackson told him that was fine. They spent the day talking about kids and things of that nature. When it was time, Jackson called in an order of Chinese food so it would be there when Mac and Don arrived. Danny was setting the table when the men arrived. Mac kissed Danny and asked if everything was okay. Danny smiled and nodded his head. Don was practically mauling Jackson and Mac discreetly cleared his throat to remind Don they had company. Don laughed and told Mac to get bent. Mac laughed and said he was ready to eat. Once the meal was finished, Mac and Don went to the living room while Danny and Jackson tidied up the kitchen. Don called from the living room for Jackson to bring some beers when he came in. Danny stood at the counter and Jackson could see his friend was nervous again. He took Danny's hand and told him that everything would be fine. Danny smiled nervously and said; “Okay...”

 

They headed for the living room and gave Mac and Don their beers. Don asked why Danny didn't have a beer, and that was all the opening Jackson needed.....

 

“I know why Danny isn't drinking....”

 

“Why, babe?”

 

“Remember we had to go see Dr. Chapman this morning?”

 

“Yeah.....what did he say?”

 

“Well, he told Danny and I that we are gonna have babies.......”

 

The silence in the room was deafening. Danny fidgeted nervously and looked as if he wanted the sofa to swallow him whole. Don stood up and looked Jackson in the eye (though he had to stoop a bit to do so).....

 

“Did you just say that you're pregnant?”

 

“I did......”

 

Upon hearing that, Don let out a yell, picked Jackson up and twirled him around. Mac took Danny in his arms and kissed him tenderly. Danny started to cry from being happy and relieved at the same time.

 

“Baby, how far along are you?”

 

“Dr. Chapman says about two months.....”

 

“What about a due date?”

 

“We won't know for sure until the sonagrams are done.....”

 

Mac offered his congratulations to Don and Jackson. They did the same in return. They sat around talking and Mac noticed that it was after nine. He thanked Jackson for the meal, and said that he was taking Danny home so he could get some rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and when Jackson hugged Danny he whispered;”It's gonna be fine.” Later that night Don and Jackson lay in bed talking about the baby. Don was excited at the prospect of being a father and it showed. Jackson couldn't help but wonder how Danny was faring at the moment.

 

Danny hadn't said much on the way home. Mac held his hand and asked if he was alright. He just nodded and smiled. Once they got to their apartment, Mac suggested Danny soak in a hot bath. He got the tub ready and Danny got undressed. Once Danny was in the tub, Mac said he would be right back. He made sure everything was secure, grabbed a beer for himself and a ginger ale for Danny so they could drink a toast to impending fatherhood.

 

When he returned to the bathroom, he found Danny crying in the tub. He got down on his knees next to the tub and asked Danny what was wrong......

 

“Mac, do you really want this baby?”

 

“Of course I do! Why would you ask me that?”

 

“I was afraid you'd be mad because I got pregnant.....”

 

“Babe, I'm not mad at all...... if the truth were know, I'm excited at the prospect of being a father, especially to a baby that we made.....”

 

“You really mean that, don't you?”

 

“I give you my word..... we're in this together..... I promise!”

 

Danny felt better immediately. This was the part he was dreading, but Mac had calmed his fears. Now that he knew Mac really wanted this, he knew he would be able to see it through. 

 

 

The next morning found Jackson feeling a bit better. He wasn't sick at his stomach for the moment and was able to cook Don's breakfast without getting ill. He and Don talked some more about the baby, and Jackson asked if Don wanted a boy or a girl. Don replied that he wanted a boy, but a girl would be fine, too. He asked Jackson the same question and Jackson stated he wanted a boy. Don got up from the table and walked up behind Jackson who was washing breakfast dishes. He gathered Jackson up in a backward hug and said it really didn't matter. Jackson turned in Don's arms and the two kissed. Don smiled and said he needed to get moving so he could go catch some bad guys.

 

Time started moving at a pretty fast clip, as Jackson and Danny both soon realized. Between getting the apartments ready for cribs, buying baby clothes, and other necessities, they stayed pretty busy. Dr. Chapman told them that staying active was god for them and the babies. Jackson seemed to be gaining more weight no matter how active he was. Dr. Chapman told him that people carrying twins sometimes tended to gain more weight. He advised Jackson to watch his diet and to try not to indulge in the junk food. Before anyone knew it, Jackson and Danny's due dates were drawing near. Jackson had to be put on bed rest because he'd gone into false labor twice. Danny stayed with him quite a bit to keep him company because Don got nervous about Jackson and the babies. The two men made plans and wondered about the children they were about to deliver.

 

The morning of October 5 dawned cold and gloomy. Jackson had been in labor for the past 24 hours, only he didn't know that's what it was. All he knew was that he was miserable and his back hurt. Don was concerned about leaving him alone, but Jackson told him that he would be fine. Don kissed him and headed out the door, still worried and concerned. About an hour later, Jackson was at the desk making a list of things that needed doing when he felt his water break. Dr. Chapman explained that with men, it would be just like peeing on yourself, and that's exactly what happened with Jackson. He reached for the phone and dialed the clinic. He got through to Liz and told her what was going on. She told him to get to the clinic immediately. He ended the call and went to get dressed. Before he called the cab company, he tried to reach Don. It went to voice mail and Jackson left a message. He then called a cab and went downstairs to wait. When he got to the lobby, he saw that it was raining. When the cab pulled up, he went out and got in. He told the cad driver that he needed to go to Mercy General. The whole way there, he kept trying to call Don with no luck. He even went so far as to call Mac so he could get a message to Don, but Mac's phone went to voice mail. Giving up, he put his phone in his coat pocket and prayed that somebody got one of his messages.

 

Once inside, Jackson told the nurse at the desk who he was and someone came immediately with a wheelchair to take him to the maternity ward. Liz was there to help him get undressed and onto the bed so she could examine him. She determined it was time and Jackson was taken to the Labor/Delivery suite. Dr. Chapman examined Jackson and told him that they were getting the operating room ready for his C-section. Jackson asked Liz to please try to reach Don for him because Don wanted to be there when the babies came. She promised to keep trying and left to do so. Dr. Chapman told the orderly to take Jackson to Delivery Room 2. Jackson stated quite emphatically that he was NOT letting them take the babies until Don got there, and with that Jackson's labor shut down! About 20 minutes later, Liz came back and said the she had spoken to Don and that he was on his way. Jackson thanked her and as she was leaving, he was hit with a monster cramp. She helped him breath his way through it and quickly examined his belly again. Another cramp hit, and that made it official: Jackson's labor was in full swing again. 

 

While this was going on, Don was trying to make his way to the hospital. He wanted to drive Chief Sinclaire's head through a wall. Chief had called a meeting and had gone on and on about everyone improving on their work. When the meeting was finally over, Don turned his phone back on and saw he had several missed calls from Jackson. When he started to dial, Mercy General's number popped up and Don felt a chill run down his spine. He took the call and spoke with Liz. She told him what was going on and how Jackson had stopped his labor. Don laughed and told her that his baby could be quite stubborn. He asked her to let Jackson know that he was on his way. He ended the call, grabbed his coat and ran out of the squad room. 

 

When he reached the hospital and headed to the maternity ward, Don heard Jackson before he saw him. He rushed to the room where Jackson was and asked what all the fussing was about.....

 

“It's about goddamn time you got here..... WHERE WERE YOU?????”

 

“I was in a meeting with Chief Sinclaire......”

 

Jackson started to say something else when another hard cramp hit him. He screamed as the pain flooded his body. Don reached out and took his hand to assure him that he was going to be alright. Dr. Chapman came in and told Jackson that they really needed to get started. Don kissed him gently and told him he would be right there when he woke up.

 

About two hours later, Liz came out and told Don that Jackson was asking for him. He asked about the delivery and Liz told him that everything went fine and that he was the father of two perfectly healthy boys. Don hugged Liz and grabbed his cell. He called Danny to let him know that Jackson had delivered the babies and that he had two sons. Danny was very happy to hear that everything was alright and told Don he would call Mac to let him know. Don told Danny that he wanted he and Mac to stop by later if they could. Danny said they would and Don ended the call so he could talk to Jackson.....

 

“Hey, babe.....”

 

“Hi, Donnie....”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“A bit tired and a lot sore.... have you seen the babies yet?”

 

“No, I wanted to wait so we could see them for the first time together.....”

 

“What did I have?”

 

“You had twin boys.....”

 

“Really? I got my wish!”

 

“I did, too..... I called Danny. I told him that I wanted he and Mac to come by later, if you're up to it.....”

 

“That's fine..... any chance for you to show off your boys.....”

 

Don laughed and asked; “Is it that obvious?”

 

“It is! Donnie, go ask when I can see them.....”

 

Before Don could get up, a nurse knocked on the door and came in with 2 little blue bundles in her arms. She handed one bundle to Jackson and one bundle to Don. They each marveled at the babies they held. Both boys had black hair like Don and they each had Jackson's full lips. The guys lay them side by side on the bed and unwrapped them like packages. The babies were identical down to the last detail! They were wrapped back up carefully and Don asked Jackson about names.....

 

“Well, the baby you're holding is Cameron Lee, and this one is Christopher James....”

 

“I like both of those names.....”

 

“Do you really?”

 

“I do......

 

The nurse came to collect the babies and Don walked with her back to the nursery. He told her each baby's name and pointed out which one was which. She thanked him and he went back to Jackson's room. They sat there talking and making plans when Don's cell rang. He saw Mac's number and answered the call, hoping he wouldn't have to go in to the precinct. Mac explained that Danny had gone into labor and that they were headed to Mercy General. Don ended the call and told Jackson what was going on. Jackson laughed and said he always knew October 5th was a lucky day.....

 

“Baby, what is so special about today?”

 

“You mean to tell me that you don't remember?”

 

“I really don't.....”

 

“Don, we met on October 5th! Your children were born today, and now it looks like your best friend is going to give birth to his child today.....”

 

“We did meet on October 5th....... how the hell could I have forgotten that?”

 

“I don't know, but I bet you don't forget it from now on!”

 

“I bet I don't either.......”

 

Later, Jackson wanted to rest so Don went looking for Mac. He found him in the same waiting room he had been in and went in to see how things were going.....

 

“Mac...”

 

“Hey, Don.... or should I say Dad?”

 

“Either one sounds good..... have you heard anything yet?”

 

“ The nurse came in and told me that Danny was out of surgery and that I would be able to see him and the baby soon.....”

 

“Did they tell you what the baby was?”

 

“They did..... Don, I have a daughter!”

 

“Wow..... that's great, Mac..... do you guys have a name picked out?”

 

“Not quite...... what are the twins names?”

 

“Cameron Lee and Christopher James.....”

 

“Those are great names..... did you pick them out?”

 

“No.... Jackson and I talked about names before the babies came but we didn't finalize anything. Jackson picked them out on the spot when we got to see them.....”

 

“How do they look?”

 

“They both have black hair, and they both have Jackson's full lips..... they are identical in every way.....”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah..... we checked.....”

 

Mac laughed and was about to reply when the nurse came in and told Mac he could see Danny. Don shook Mac's hand and clapped him on the back and Mac went with the nurse. Don decided to go to the nursery and check on his little guys.

 

Mac opened the door to Danny's room (which was 5 doors down from Jackson's) and stepped in to see Danny sitting up holding their baby. Mac walked over to the bed and asked how Danny was feeling.....

 

“Tired, but good..... what do you think, Mac?”

 

“Honey, she's beautiful.....”

 

He leaned down and kissed Danny. At this moment, he was the happiest man in the world.....

 

“Danny, I'm so proud of you and her.....”

 

“Thanks, Mac..... “

 

“Babe, what are we going to name her?”

 

“I was thinking about Maria as her first name.....”

 

“What about a middle name?”

 

“That's where it get a bit tricky.....”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because I don't want to offend you....”

 

“How do you think you'll do that?  
  


“Because I want her middle name to be Claire......”

 

Mac stopped for a moment. He understood why Danny was hesitant to use the name, but he also knew why Danny wanted to use it. Sometimes he forgot just how lucky he was to have Danny. With tears in his eyes, he turned toward Danny and said; “Her name is Maria Claire Taylor. Danny, thank you for that.....”

 

 

Life shifted into high gear for the guys after that. They all got crash courses in middle-of-the-night feedings, running on very little sleep, constant laundry and diaper changes, and all the other magical stuff that came with babies. Don even threatened to go on strike until Jackson reminded him that he helped get them into parenthood in the first place.....

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  


Epilogue, 3 years later:

  


Don and Mac sat watching the children play. Maria had bonded with Cameron and Christopher and the three were inseparable. Don liked the idea of their children getting along like they did, as did Mac. The two men were waiting for their partners to meet them so they could have lunch......

  


“Did Jackson say where he was going?”

  


“Nah, he just told me that he and Danny had an appointment.....”

  


“Did he say who with?”

  


“Dr. Chapman..... something about a check-up.....”

  


About that time, Mac saw Jackson and Danny coming up the path to the playground. As they approached, Mac could see Danny smiling as he listened to what Jackson was saying.....

  


“It's about time!”

  


“Oh, calm down.... we weren't gone that long.”

  


Danny leaned down and kissed Mac. He sat down on Mac's lap and told him to stop fussing so much. Jackson stood directly in front of Don who looked up at his mate questioningly.....

  


“Is something wrong?”

  


“No, Big Man, just the opposite in fact.....”

  


“Well what did Dr. Chapman have to say?”

 

Jackson looked at Danny, who could barely contain his excitement, then looked back at Don. With a big smile on his face, he said; “Guess what??!!??”

 

 

The End

* * *


End file.
